Don't Dream It's Over
by Brucasfan4lyfe
Summary: Lucas and Peyton are finally getting married, and Brooke has to accept this. But when an old character makes a surprise return and feelings resurface, what will that mean for Brooke and Lucas? Can they find their way back? Read and find out! BRUCAS , LP/J
1. PROLOGUE

'Don't Dream It's Over'

**SUMMARY**

This story takes place in the present time, season 6. It's post Brooke's attack, and she's busy getting ready forwhat promises to be the wedding of the century – that of Lucas and Peyton. She knows – or rather she thinksshe's knows that her and Lucas stand no chance of ever getting back together and that she's going to have togive him up once and for all. But when someone makes a surprise return, and old feelings resurface, what willthat mean for her and Lucas? Can they find a way back to each other?

Read and find out!

**PROLOGUE**

Tears.

Cold and cruel tears, falling silently on the photo album that sat in her lap, waiting to be opened.

She sat there on her front porch with it, the exact album she had looked through several years ago.

The night that she and Lucas had decided that they were friends.

She couldn't bring herself to open it tonight because she didn't want to feel that sadness.

That emptiness, the one she had felt five years ago when she watched the man she loved

with all her heart walk away, away from her home and away from her heart.

She knew that it would hurt too much re-living all those beautiful memories

she had once created with Lucas.

But memories meant nothing anymore because in one week hours

Lucas Scott would become Lucas Sawyer.

He was marrying Peyton and it was time to accept that fact, once and for all.

She thought she was okay with knowing that these two people she loved so much

were finally going to find happiness amongst each other.

She thought she was over him, over IT and that they would be great friends,

possibly the best of friends forever.

She thought she buried those feelings, that longing for his sweet lips and his comforting touch.

But she was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxx

Across town, not too far away from Brooke's house Lucas Scott sat on his front porch,

lost in deep thought.

Earlier that evening, while cleaning out his closet he had stumbled upon a box of letters. And while Peyton hadbeen out with Brooke, running errands for the wedding Lucas had sat on the floor with the letters, and had read them all again. All 82 of them.

The 82 letters that Brooke Davis had written him that endless, boring, horrible summer.

One for each day she was away.

Just remembering that made Lucas shiver.

What was he to do with the letters?

He couldn't let Peyton see them, clearly it would upset her, but that didn't mean that he could throw themaway either.

Part of him felt guilty for keeping them now that he was going to marry Peyton but he couldn't get rid of them.

Something wouldn't let him do it.

It was amazing how after all these years, they still held a special place in his heart.

The front door opened.

"Hey you" Peyton said.

"Hi"

"Mind if I join you?

Lucas shook his head.

"Of course not. Come here" he held his hand out to Peyton and she joined him on the couch.

They cuddled together, looking at the stars.

"It's such a beautiful night" Peyton observed breathing in a breath of fresh air.

"Mmm-hmm"

"I hope all our nights are like this"

"Me too" Lucas replied.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked her fiancee.

"Me? Yeah, I'm great. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know..you've been really quite this evening.

Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"No..."

"Okay. You know I'm here for you, though right?"

Lucas finally smiled. "Yeah, I know. And I appreciate it, thank you" he kissed her head.

Peyton kissed Lucas. "I love you" she said.

"I love you too"

"I cannot wait to become your wife. Seven more days Luke. Just seven"

Peyton's green eyes sparkled withexcitement.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah. Seven days" he repeated.

_'Seven days to try and get Brooke off my mind...'_ he thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxx

So, what do you guys think? Do you like it?

Comments are love!

The more I get, the more motivated I am.

So leave them!


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_"Beep beep beep"_ the alarm clock went off.  
Brooke rolled over in bed.  
"Didn't I just go to bed?" she groaned.

It was Saturday morning, 7 AM and it was time to get up.  
She wish she could sleep longer, just another hour or even a few minutes but there was no time . Lucas and Peyton were getting married in exactly 27 hours. Tonight was the wedding rehearsal and there was still a lot to be done . And Brooke, being the wedding coordinator wanted everything to be perfect for promised to be the wedding of the century .

She opened her eyes, to the scent of something sweet.

No, it wasn't something, it was_ someone_.  
There lay Lucas, next to her smiling. His gorgeous blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight that poured in through the blinds.  
"Morning pretty girl. Time to get up" he whispered, moving a strand of hair from her eyes.  
Brooke blinked and sat up in bed.  
"Lucas what are you doing here?"  
" I was just sitting here, waiting for you to wake up. Watching you. Because you look amazing even when you're asleep" Lucas breathed.  
"You can't be here - "  
"But I am here. We both are" Lucas whispered. He leaned close to Brooke and they kissed.  
Brooke couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way, her heart was beating out of her chest as her lips touched Lucas'.  
She wanted to lay there with him, forever feeling safe and at peace in his arms.  
"You are SUCH a good kisser" she was reminded, as she closed her eyes for a moment and savored the kiss once again.  
"Then don't get out of bed. Stay here with me" Lucas demanded.  
"I wish I could. But I have so much to do today for the wedding"  
"Wait, were finally getting married? It's about time!" Lucas exclaimed.  
Brooke giggled. "Not us. Your marrying Peyton silly"  
"I know. Let's just forget about that for five minutes. Just _five_ minutes"  
Lucas pulled closer and kissed her again, this time more longer, sweeter.  
"Five minutes. That's it. Only because I love you " Brooke grinned.  
"That's what I wanted to hear" Lucas smiled back.  
They lay in bed together, just holding each other. This was how it was supposed to be.

Though it wasn't.  
It was all a dream.

_  
"Beep beep beep"  
_  
Turning over in bed and lazily opening her eyes, Brooke felt partly relieved with that fact,  
but to her own surprise a greater part of it came as a disappointment.

For one reason.  
There was no Lucas Scott beside her.  
There was no one, because the reality of it was that she was_ alone_.

"Weird. Why am I dreaming about Lucas a day before his wedding?" she muttered, crawling out from under the covers, confused.  
She flicked on the television set and put on Soapnet, which would probably be the only time she would get to do so today and got the answer to her own question.  
"I don't know, but I do know that everything happens for a reason."  
a young woman on screen said, looking into the eyes of her lost love.

And Brooke could have sworn that line was meant for her.  
She shivered and crawled out of her bed trying to ignore and brush off her dream, just as she had brushed off the possibility of ever being with Lucas again.  
Fate had other plans though because at that moment, the doorbell rang.  
"Coming!" Brooke called putting on a bathrobe. She opened the door.

It was Lucas.

xxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Lucas…what are you doing here?" Brooke asked, surprised he was at standing at her door so early in the morning.  
"I needed to see you…I was hoping we could talk" Lucas replied.  
"Come on in" Brooke opened the door all the way and Lucas walked in  
"Sorry for dropping in like this at this hour"  
"Not a problem. You want some coffee or anything?" Brooke asked brewing herself some.  
"No, actually I just want to talk, if that's okay"  
"Okay." Brooke took a seat next to Lucas on the couch, suddenly feeling unusually nervous to be in his presence. "So what brings you by? Everything alright, groom to be?" Brooke grinned.  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just feeling a little scared" he began.  
"Aww Luke, it's okay to feel a little nervous" Brooke assured.  
"Yeah....but can I ask you something Brooke? When you decided you wanted to take care of Angie, how did you know it was the right thing to do? What made you want her?"  
Brooke shrugged and smiled. She found it strange that her ex was at her house a day before his wedding and at such an odd time, no less. She didn't question it though and replied "I just got tired of being alone. You know all my life my parents were there but it didn't feel like it. I forgot what it was like to be loved. And I knew that if I took in a child I'd have that feeling of love and need, you know? Like I was actually needed. I got that when I took care of Angie.  
Lucas nodded.  
"I miss her" Brooke admitted getting choked up and looking over at the side table that had a picture of her and Angie at the park laughing.  
"I'm sorry Brooke. I didn't mean to..."  
"No, it's fine Luke. I'm glad you asked. You know, we were sitting in this same exact spot that day we came back from the airport...after she left. That was when I gave you her purple monkey" Brooke smiled.  
_"That was when you told me you loved me"_ Lucas thought in his mind .  
"You still have it?" Brooke asked.  
"Of course. I sleep with it every night" Lucas joked, which caused Brooke to laugh finally.  
"I knew you couldn't resist it" Brooke teased.  
"Well I should get going" Lucas said glancing at his watch. He started to get up from the sofa but Brooke grabbed his arm and he sat back down, surprised.  
"Wait, are you okay? I mean is there anything else you want to talk about?"  
"No...."  
"Okay I know better. Tell me what's up"  
"It's hard Brooke. I don't know…"  
"Luke, what is it? You know you can talk to me about it"  
_But how? How am I supposed to tell you that I'm failing in love with you all over again?_ Lucas thought staring into Brooke's eyes.

_(Flashback)  
"You ever wonder if we chose the right paths?"  
"Sometimes. But I have all these wonderful things in my life, things I wouldn't have had otherwise"_

(end flashback)

"You ever wonder if we chose the right paths?" Lucas asked.  
"I kind of remember you asking me that question before" Brooke replied.  
"That's because I did. I just need to hear the answer again"  
Brooke patted Lucas' leg. "You chose the right path Lucas. It led you to Peyton and now you guys are ready to start your life together. And I couldn't be more happier for you two"  
"Thanks Brooke...I appreciate that. I just wonder sometimes if Peyton did too.  
"What do you mean?"  
Lucas sighed. " I was looking through the phone bill last night and I couldn't help but notice that she's been calling Jake Jagielksi a lot lately"  
"Jake as in ex boyfriend/ fiancée?" Brooke questioned.  
"That'd be the one"  
"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. They're still friends, right? They're allowed to talk" Brooke tried to think positive but she was feeling a little sick to her stomach now.  
"Why would she not tell me that she's been calling him then? What's she got to hide?"  
"I don't know but whatever it is I think you should go talk to her about it. Just fix it before tonight please"  
"You don't think she'll be upset if I confront her?"  
"She shouldn't be. You have a right to ask her what's going on.  
"Yeah your right" Lucas agreed. "Thanks...so is Owen going to be your date for the wedding?"  
Brooke shook her head sadly. "No. We're through, me and him"  
"Guess he wasn't the guy for you, huh?" Lucas asked.  
"Nope. He wasn't"  
"Don't give up on love Brooke. It's going to find you, I know that. And besides, some things are just worth waiting for"  
"Yeah, like you?" Brooke said under her breath, walking Lucas to the front door.  
"I'll see you tonight....talk to her"  
"I will. Bye" Lucas kissed Brooke on the cheek and Brooke watched him get in his car and drive away.

"Wow, Lucas Scott at your door a day before his wedding? Interesting." Brooke looked up and saw Sam standing against a wall, her arms crossed. She was grinning.  
"Sam. Don't even start with that please"  
"Start with what? I saw the way he was looking at you"  
"Oh please. That's just a Lucas thing"  
"Mmm-hmm. Whatever you say. Are you sure Peyton's in love with him? Cause he is damn hot and it's a shame you're not with him anymore"  
"Sam!" Brooke cried.  
"What? Just stating the facts"  
Brooke shook her head. "You're crazy, you know that? Let's just drop the subject"  
"Okay pretty girl" Sam teased before disappearing down the hall and into her room.  
"God why did I ever tell her my life story?" Brooke asked herself.

*********************************

Lucas pulled up in his driveway and opened the door to his house. Peyton was sitting on the couch, still in her PJ's watching TV.  
"Where were you?" she asked looking up.  
"Good morning to you too" Lucas replied.  
Peyton sighed. "I'm sorry. Good morning...where did you go?"  
"Just went to see an old friend" Lucas answered throwing his keys on the table.  
"At 7:00 in the morning?"  
"Yeah...at 7:00 in the morning. You have a problem with that?" Lucas snapped.  
"What's your problem Lucas?"  
"My problem? My problem is that you've been calling your ex lately and you didn't even tell me. Care to explain why?"  
"Jake and I are just talking. You don't need to worry about anything" Peyton assured.  
"You should've told me anyway.  
"What's the big deal if I didn't? I don't get upset when you talk to Brooke, do I?" Peyton pointed out.  
"That's different and you know it.  
"You're so stubborn sometimes. I wish you could just understand ..."  
"There's nothing really to understand here Peyton. You obviously still have some connection to Jake..and I'm not sure we can get married if that's the case"  
Peyton's eyes widened. "You don't mean that"  
"I think I do...I don't want to hurt you Peyton but that's why I'm telling you to think about it. You've been so distant lately and now I think I know why"  
"Lucas-" tears formed in Peyton's eyes.  
"I'm going to Nathan and Haley's. When you're ready to talk, come find me" Lucas said. He took his keys off the table and drove away leaving Peyton there crying all alone.


End file.
